Demons
by Chachos
Summary: [AU][Gruvia] Había estado encerrado y apartado del mundo durante diecisiete años, lo perdió todo, su vida, su esposa...su hijo. Tras un fraude en la empresa donde estuvo trabajando fue encarcelado, había pensado en que solo era un cadáver caminando, ya no sentía que estuviera vivo. Hasta que en una exposición en un museo los vio... [Mal summary pero los invito a leer, es gratis].


**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**_._**

**_~[Demonios]~_**

**_._**

**_~[Gruvia+Silver Fullbuster]~_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Él estaba feliz por su hijo, ¡claro que lo estaba!, ¿Por qué razón no debería estarlo?. Sí era lo único que le quedaba desde que lo perdió todo, o al menos cuando creyó haberlo perdido todo en aquel incidente en la antigua ciudad del norte donde vivían antes, aquel huracán llamado Deliora arraso con todo a su paso con esas potentes lluvias torrenciales, le arrebataron todo, sin duda siempre recordaría aquel desastre natural con odio, por haberle arrebatado a su preciada esposa, Mika y su hijo…que era tan solo un niño…consumido de odio y lleno de rencor hacía la vida, comenzó a trabajar en negocios sucios con un tipo llamado Keith, hacían contratos falsos para la empresa que trabajaban, Tártaros. Un día algo salió mal y aquel sujeto Keith le dejo todo a cargo de haber hecho todo el fraude, llevándolo a prisión por años…hasta que el día de su liberación llego. Se sentía raro salir de aquellas enormes barreras después de casi diecisiete años. Quiso comenzar de cero, para empezar bien, y todo gracias a que un día en un evento de esculturas en el museo vio a un muchacho idéntico a él…más bien a su hijo…y tenía que ser él, tenía que ser su pequeño Gray…el cual creía muerto junto a su madre. Sin duda el chico tenía talento para las figuras de hielo. Ese día pudo corroborar que era su hijo dado que algunos de los reporteros le llamaron por su nombre y efectivamente, Silver sintió que tenía un hueco en el estomago al escuchar el nombre de él, -Gray Fullbuster- escuchaba a algunos entrevistadores llamarle. Quería correr hacía él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero decidió que no, no quería arruinar un buen momento para su hijo, así que solo se giró para tomar otro camino y a mitad de medio camino sintió que choco con alguien._

-Perdón –fue lo que dijo aquel hombre mientras que muy apenas se giraba para ver a la persona con la que había chocado.

-No se preocupe, igual fue culpa de Juvia por no fijarse –Dijo una chica de tez pálida, cabello largo y azul celeste con unas lindas ondas en las puntas y unos ojos tan azules como el mar, Silver sintió alguna clase de deja vú.

-No, no fue tu culpa fue mía no te vi que venías –dijo entre leves risillas- y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?.

La peliazul sonrió le sonrió –Juvia, Juvia Lockser –Despues de pocos segundos decidió ver a aquel hombres, sus ojos azules se ensancharon de sorpresa al ver a ese hombre, podría jurar que veía a su Gray-sama con unos años más- ¿Gray?... –Silver la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Lo conoces? –ella asintió.

-¿Es su padre? –ante aquella pregunta la mirada de Silver se oscureció un poco, casi nada, pero igual podía notarlo.

-Digamos que…sí, pero él no lo sabe.

-Juvia pensó que usted había muerto en aquel huracán y… -al darse cuenta de que estaba tocando un tema algo delicado decidió callar- lo siento…

Silver negó con su cabeza –No tienes porque disculparte –dijo despreocupadamente- por cierto, ¿de dónde conoces al muchacho? –cuestiono refiriéndose a Gray.

-Bueno, vivo con mi primo en el mismo edificio de departamentos que Gray –comento la peliazul, un pequeño silencio se formo, no era incomodo pero, si intrigante- disculpe…¿seguro que no quiere ir a verlo?.

-Yo… -Él hombre mayor suspiro y se dedico a mirar bien a Juvia, había algo en ella…algo que le era familiar, y le hacía sentirse bien, lo hacía sentirse vivo nuevamente.

Ella se acerco a él y alzo un poco su brazo para alcanzar a tocar el rostro de aquel hombre con –No tiene que decírmelo ahora, puedo esperar –Dijo en un tono de voz comprensivo y mirándolo con ternura- espere un momento –dijo mientras sacaba una pluma y libreta donde empezó a apuntar unas cosas y se lo entrego a Silver- aquí viene mi dirección y mi número de teléfono, puede llamarme cuando crea que sea el momento en que quiera hablar con Gray…porque, ¿se quedará en Magnolia cierto? -Silver solo miró el papel y asintió sin decir palabra.

-Bueno, no dude en acudir a mí para cualquier cosa que necesite, mi primo y yo podemos ayudarle –sonrió- bueno, espero verlo pronto, iré a ver la exposición de…él –volvió a sonreír mientras se despedía de Silver y se iba rumbo a donde estaba la multitud de personas.

_Silver por otro lado miró aquel papel que Juvia le había entregado, lo doblo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y ahora que lo recordaba, él no se presento, bueno no era necesario decirle que él era el padre de Gray, si su hijo era su misma imagen, solo no le dijo su nombre. Sintió un vuelco en su interior al recordar como la muchacha se había atrevido a tocarlo y cómo le había dedicado aquella mirada que lo hizo volver a sentirse vivo después de mucho…además de que ella era bonita y buena persona, se dio cuenta por el trato que tuvo hacía él, cuando en cambio las demás personas le hacían mala cara cuando se acercaba a pedir algún tipo de dirección o algo. Había algo en Juvia que se le hacía familiar. No pudo evitar girar para ver a la dirección en donde se había ido la peliazul, pudo ver como se reunía con un grupo de chicas y chicos y entre ellos Gray, que ella con solo verlo sus mejillas se tiñeron rojizas._

_-Sin duda tienes buen gusto hijo…y eres muy afortunado… -Dijo en un susurro y curvo una leve sonrisa mientras se volvía a dar la vuelta y se iba en dirección __contraria._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_-Se ve a Chachos debajo de una pila sabanas- Hodlo~, pasdo a reportarme con una nueva historia (ando algo enferma -inserte súper estornudo marca "acme", que hace levantar los techos de sus casas (?)-perdón ando enferma de alergia, gripa y fiebre en pleno verano, odio eso xD), dejo lo que pude escribir, bueno más bien lo que pude lograr acomodar a mi antojo y gusto~, es que, tengo la idea y trama y todo, pero no he podido acomodarlas en orden xD. En fin, si, si sera 100% Gruvia por parte de Gray y Juvia, el SilverxJuvia es para otra cosa, no es nada de lo que piensan de insinuación amorosa o atracción sexual xD, es que...no se, algo me dice (que aunque no sea físicamente) la mamá de Gray y Juvia tienen alguna semejanza, no se que podrá ser, puede que a lo mejor sean distintas o algo, pero hay una espinita que me dice que hay algo que las puede semejar xD, en fin...está historia solo consistirá como en dos o tres capítulos más, o tal vez menos._**

**_Ch_**_achos**.**_


End file.
